1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a symmetric encryption/decryption method with asymmetric keys processed by diffusion algebra, and more particularly to a multiplication method using one-dimensional matrix displacement and addition to generate a ciphertext by multiplying a public (or private) key with a plaintext or obtain the plaintext by multiplying the private (or public) key with the ciphertext.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art asymmetric encryption/decryption method generates a public key and a private key by two large prime numbers, so as to generate a ciphertext by taking the power of a public (or private) key and obtain the plaintext from the power of the ciphertext. The key safety point of the prior art emphasizes on the product of two large prime numbers, because such value cannot be decoded or restored to prime numbers within a short time, so as to enhance the safety for matching the public and private keys.